Reality
by RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions
Summary: Sasuke can't cope up with the reality anymore and so he asked himself whether he should do it or not.


**REALITY**

* * *

><p>"Don't do it."<p>

Pale hands gripped the bottle tightly, eyebrows scrunched in deep thought. His feelings conflicted if he should just do it or not – just like what the man in front of him is telling him for the past ten minutes. Uchiha Sasuke gulped and tried to open the bottle but stopped when he heard shifting in front of him. He bit his lips then went back in gripping the bottle, his knuckles turned white from too much pressure.

"But I have to. I want to end this suffering and I don't want to worry my parents anymore." Dark eyes looked up and stared at the wide and accusing azure eyes in front of him.

"Are you really sure that what you're about to do will ease their worry? Huh, Sasuke?" The other hissed at him.

Sasuke looked at the bottle again and contemplated for the last time. The pills that are inside the bottle are calling for him and telling him to just do it so they can help him finish his and his parents' misery but the blue eyes of the person in front of him – the person he loved so much – tells him that the pills isn't the answer.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He mumbled. The man in front of him raised a tanned hand and was about to reach his face when he stopped and sighed, his hands went back down, unable to touch the pale man's face.

"I already told you what to do and if you really love me Sasuke, you're not going to drink that. I'll be here with you forever and that will never change. Just put down that bottle, throw the pills away and forget about what the other people tell you about how our love isn't real. This is real Sasuke, my feelings for you are real and I hope it's also real for you."

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the man in front of him. He stood up from his bed and walked over to the trash can at his bathroom. He popped the bottle open and spilled its content at the can and heaved a sigh of relief when he was finally free of all those complicated thoughts. He went back to the bed and sat beside the tan man.

"I did it." He whispered before shouting in excitement. "I FUCKING DID IT!" He was about to hug the man in front of him when his door opened to reveal his mother looking worried and troubled.

"Sasuke dear, what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing mom, I'm just happy for my accomplishment." He replied sheepishly and waved a bit at her mom before she closed the door.

"That was close." The man said, chuckling under his breath.

"Yeah, I thought I will get scolded again."

"She almost thinks you're losing your mind again."

"My parents just worry too much about me. After all, I am the only son they have now."

* * *

><p>"Mikoto, what happened?" Uchiha Fugaku asked his wife when she came back from checking what happened to their son in his room.<p>

"Nothing much. He said he was just happy for accomplishing something." She smiled then sat beside her husband on their bed.

"That's good. I hope. Ever since it happened, it's been hard for him." Fugaku sighed shakily, his hands fidgeting a bit.

"I know. But at least he's recovering and there's also a lot of people who is helping him recover." Fugaku nodded then looked at his wife.

"Did you ask him if he took his meds already? I know that his schizophrenia isn't as active as before but his psychiatrist told us that it is important for him to take his meds."

"Oh, I'll come ask him again, I'll be right back." She stood up and walked out of the door but not before looking back at her husband. "By the way dear, don't forget that in three days time, it'll be Itachi and Naruto-kun's death anniversary. We need to pay our respect for them." Fugaku nodded then went back to reading his book.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I came up with this plot for our story telling in our Abnormal Pyschology class when I was in college and I thought, Maybe it's okay to post this though this is Yaoi and so here it is. we do that Story telling thing every end of our class and you have to make a story that involves a person who has a disorder or mental disability or whatever case or topic we have in our class. it was always fun though. XD anyway tell me what you think.


End file.
